Journey Savior
by InuChessieChan
Summary: Kagome and Sango are trying to save there land that has never been inhabited by human that are trying to enslave youkai. But first they have to have some help and make new allies...even if they don't want to. inuKag SanMiro


Disclaimer:I don't own them pouts and this is a new one that i think i will update a little sooner than my other ones andi don have to give credit to **Terri Botta **becasue I got part of the other language ( you'll see what i mean) from him/her.

Hope you don't mind! Anyway this is my 3rd fanfiction and i hope you guys in joy it because i didn't have my editor for the editing and stuff so read on readers! Read on!

Bonk "Stupid sister and annoying fanfiction." mumbles little brother.

"Ow!" Chessie (that is my real nickname)

"Ok on with the ficcy" Chessie

* * *

Chapter One: 

'The sky is beautiful today.' Thought Kagome as she sat down her canine ears alert and her tail swishing behind her canine body. 'The sky was the first thing I saw when I was young, then I met Sango.' She smiled as she remembered.  
  
Flashback  
  
A soft growl could be heard from behind a wolf. The wolf grunted and turned around when she heard her pup's little growl. Her pup was looking at the sky curiously and her ears were down in a cautious manner.

The rest of the pack heard the growl and gathered around the new mother and her pup. "Ah, she is beautiful Aiko," said one of the female pack members. "What are you going to name her?"

"I think I'll name her Kagome, after your mom Amaya." Aiko replied to her life long friend and pack member. Then started cleaning the Kagome off.

"I'm sure my mom would be honored that you remembered her after all this time." Replied a grateful Amaya while she started ushering the pack members to give her breathing room and to go off and do their own thing so Aiko could rest and bond with Kagome.

When she got the pack gone she went to check on Aiko and to ask if she needed anything. When she got there she saw her own pup sniffing Kagome. Sango was a bundle of trouble and was sometimes hard to keep track of. Amaya decided that since Aiko wasn't bothered by Sango's intrusion that it would be ok. So she decided to watch her instead.

Sango had heard all the commotion and, wanting to check it out, waited till her mom had everyone way from the...whatever it was...before she crept up and found another pup. She looked at her Aunt Aiko, as she called her, and asked, "Pack Sister?" Sango didn't know how to talk yet fully but got the message through.

"Yes Sango, she is a new pack sister. And you should protect her." Answered Aiko. Aiko was having a hard time getting Kagome to stand. It was essential for the pup to stand soon to avoid serious danger.

"Sango protect little pack sister Kagome" Sango answered to assure her aunt that she was going to be a very protective sister. Then she turned back to Kagome and noticed she smelled different from the other pups and adults. "Why Kagome smell and look different?" Sango questioned sniffing Kagome. Kagome was black with sliver on her here and there mostly on the tips of her ears, paws and tail, while the rest of the pack was all black with brown feet or foot or had a white spot on them somewhere. Sango had a white spot between her eyes like her mom and Aiko had two brown paws, both were the front paws.

"Well that is because she is half wolf and half dog demon. But is full canine and that is all that matters right? But if she doesn't get up soon it will be trouble." Said Aiko looking worried. Then Kagome yipped when Sango sniffed a little closer. But Sango didn't understand and looked questioningly at Aiko. "Kagome said pack sister but in dog youkai tongue. She knows both but she just didn't know which one to use so she used Inu youkai."

"Don't look sad auntie. I help Kagome stand." Then Sango went around to Kagome's butt and pushed it till she was standing on her two back paws. Then went beside her to show her how to get up from there. It took a while but Kagome finally could stand and take a few steps without falling.

Kagome was so happy she did what her instinct told her to do when she knew she did something right. She howled like the wolves would do. Sango giggled at her then joined in on the joyous occasion. When they both stopped Kagome walked over to Sango and nuzzled her thankfully and Sango did the same.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Sango as she ran toward her, with her tongue out and tail wagging apparently excited about something.

"What is it Sango?" called Kagome, who went alert immediately for any danger.

"Shouyaku wants to race us again." She said calmly "We could use the exercise, you know?"

"Then I guess I'm game, how 'bout you?" Replied Kagome already starting off toward their favorite race turf.

"Me too" then they ran off to the meeting place. "So anyway what were you doing out here anyway? You know that you can't do that a lot. You have to be on guard." Questioned Sango when they were half way to their destination.

"Oh just looking at the sky and remembering the day we met because the first thing I saw was the sky then I met you." Giving Sango a wolf like grin.

"Oh you mean when I had to help teach you how to stand?" Laughed Sango.

"Yeah that's the one." They were both still giggling when they got to the race area.

"What is so funny? It better not be about me." Called a male voice.

"Not everything is about you, ya know!" Yelled Sango when she heard the comment. "Just remembering the first time we met."

"Oh and would you care to share the memory with your dear friend?" Said Shouyaku and he landed next to Kagome. Shouyaku was a fire eagle youkai and was like a brother to the two wolves.

"Well we could but we aren't here for that are we, Sango" Kagome said circling the eagle with a sly smirk on her face. Sango caught the sly look and the meaning of the look and replied "No we are not. So ... Let's Race!" yelled Sango and she and Kagome ran off toward their usually finish line.

Shouyaku blinked then said, "Hey no fair got back here you wolves!" while taking off. He knew he couldn't catch up to them. Hell he couldn't even beat them when it was fair! But he would never give up. 'One day.' he thought 'One day.'

Of course he got there to late and had to do the loser thing. "Say it!" The two wolves demanded.

"No!"

"You have to, you lost" whined Sango.

"Ok fine." He gave in and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that we couldn't hear you, right Sango?" Kagome goaded.

"Yeah Come on you _have_ to say it louder." Sanngo whined again and louder this time.

"Wolves are the fastest land animal and are better than Eagles." He said through gritted teeth. "Why must I always recite such a degrading line? It is embarrassing." Shouyaku looked at the ground.

"That was the agreement. You have to..."Kagome trailed off and started sniffing at something. The hairs on her back stood on end and she looked at two pups that had strayed from the rest of the pack. She howled a warning and ran toward the pups.

The pups know that howl meant trouble near by and for them the trouble was right behind them in the tree line ready to pounce. The pups started running toward the pack then they heard a growl and a panther demon came running after them. The demon was young and naive because every demon who had tried to kill a pup since Kagome and Sango became the Alpha's, in the pack, the demon was either killed or badly hurt physically and mentally because of them being beat by wolves that weren't even full grown. They may have been alphas but they were a little smaller than their parents, who were the size of a horse.

Both pups were going to make it to Kagome when one pup tripped over her own feet and the panther was in the air already pouncing for her, But Kagome got to the panther first. Kagome had seen the pup fall and jumped over her as the panther was about the grab it and she had caught the back of its neck and slammed it to the ground. The panther was stunned at first but it recovered quickly and started to attack.

Sango knew that Kagome could handle a stupid panther demon, so Sango set to work getting the pups out of harms way she gave the male pup to Shouyaku and then ran to retrieve the female who had fallen and gave her to him also. Shouyaku took them back to the pack and was in a defensive mode when he turned back to watch the battle.

After Sango saw that the pups were ok she went to help Kagome. Sango was met with the sight of Kagome doing a roll forward and slammed the panther between her body and the ground to get the demon off her back where he had pounced successfully.

"Ok you piece of filth. Be a good little kitty and get your ass out of my sight before you succumb to anymore bodily harm." And to emphasize her point Sango came and bit the big neko's tail hard, but not enough to break the tail.

The panther demon had had enough. 'Food should not be this hard to get' the panther thought and ran off being followed by Shouyaku who said he would make sure that the baka neko didn't come back. And yelling a "On offense Kirara!" and their own befriended neko demon, who meowed and "none taken."

Kirara had become their friend when Kagome and Sango found her alone as pups. She was still a kitten then but now she was grown just like them...almost.  
  
Later the Night at Bedtime  
  
Kagome was proud of herself and thankful that no one was hurt; at least no she cared for. (he he) Of course she and Sango did, however, give a lecture to Yukito and Aneko, the two pups from the attack, about wandering to far from the pack's protection.

It was bedtime now for all the little pups and Kagome volunteered to check and make sure that they were asleep and ok. Sure enough Yukito and Aneko were playing instead of sleeping, but one good look and they settle and went to sleep.

She stopped at her mother to nuzzle her a little before joining Sango on the hill the pack was sleeping next to. "So should I take the first watch?" Asked Sango when I got close.

"Nah I'll take the first and you can get some sleep till the second." Replied Kagome getting settled to watch.

"::Ok good night::" Sango said in their special language and settled down to sleep.

"::Night Sango::" Kagome replied in the same language. The language was from when they were little. After they found Kirara they decided that they should make their own secret code. Kirara had taught them her language and they had taught her both of theirs, (Inu and wolf Language), then they combined it. A sentence would contain all the languages in it if it was big enough. Kagome laughed at the memory, but stopped when she saw a light in the distance.

"Huh?" she said to herself then called her mom, Aunt Amaya, and Sango came because of the commotion.

"Mom, auntie have you guys ever seen that type of light?" asked Kagome.

"No" they both answered.

"I'm going to check it out." Said Kagome and she started to run but was caught by her mom on her tail.

"You can't go alone." Aiko said sternly.

"Fine me and Sango will go and check it out." Kagome reasoned. "::Kirara::" She called.

The Neko demon was there in an instant. And Meowed a "What?"

"You are in charge of watch till we get back."

"::Be careful you two::" She replied with a shack of her head of understanding.

"::We will::" they replied and they were off. To find out what strange creature was intruding on their territory.

* * *

Ok people this is the longest first chappy i have up so far so yeah i can't garunteed Chappy and i will start the next chappy tonight but for now i think i will read some of my favorite fanfics if they are updated. Also check out Terri Botta's Fanfic called "The Lucky Ones" ok? 

Don't forget to read and Review!

Chessie


End file.
